Supernatural Surprise
by melovebunnies
Summary: What if William has a cousin and the cousin wants to see him. What if that person happens to be part of the Taisho family who were said to be cold and heartless. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In the early winter morning, a messenger could be seen walking with an envelope in their hand with a bag full of other envelops. This envelop, you see, is very important with a wax seal that has the symbol of a jewel on a crescent moon which usually means that it is from a noble family or even royalty. If one was to be able to read the contents of the envelope, they would see a letter sent to a person named William Twining.

It reads:

'_Dear William,_

_ It has been a long time since we got together and talk so I decided to come visit you during your Christmas break to catch up. I have been wondering if you have made any friends at school or is Kevin the only person you have as a friend. My brother has heard of your financial situation and is willing to lend you money to pay for school. I hope you would accept this offer, but I know that you won't knowing how stubborn you were as a kid._

_ Expect me to be at your school in two days in the early morning at 7'o clock sharp._

_Sincerely your cousin,_

_Kagome Higurashi-Taisho_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for those who have waited for me to publish my other story "Untitled For Now", but I have put that story on hold until I find any inspiration to continue. Please be a little bit patience and read my new story for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

At a school far, far away from the city, there was a 15 year old boy with blond hair to his shoulders and green eyes that sparkle with intelligence whose name was William Twining. Next to him was a jolly red-head with red eyes to match named Isaac Morton. Circling around them are what you would call demons if not for their enchantments to look human. They are Dantalion, who has neatly combed dark black hair with red-violet eyes, and Sytry, who has pale-blue, unruly hair that flicks out in different directions and falls longer in the front, protruding from the flick of his bangs - The shadowing or edging of his hair is a slightly-darker lavender color. He has blended blue eyes, two shades being present (dark and light), and for a male, his eyelashes are very long.

It was a normal day for them with William being irritated by Dantalion and Sytry asking him to choose one of them to succeed the throne and Isaac talking about supernatural beings that do not exist (in William's claim).

All of that changed when a messenger came to the door saying that there was mail for a person named William Twining.

William thought 'Who could be sending me mail?' while taking the envelope from the messenger.

Taking a look at the envelope, he saw that it was plain-looking until he flipped to the back to see a wax seal with a jewel on a crescent moon.

Staring at the seal, William went into shock with trembling hands holding the envelope. He kept on thinking if this was a joke while the others were getting curious as to why William would be acting this way because of an envelope.

Getting frustrated by the minute, Dantalion went up to William and took the envelope out of his hands to see what the problem was. Looking at the seal, he thought nothing of it and opened the envelope to see a letter that was addressed to William.

Opening the letter, he started to read:

'_Dear William,_

_ It has been a long time since we got together and talk so I decided to come visit you during your Christmas break to catch up. I have been wondering if you have made any friends at school or is Kevin the only person you have as a friend. My brother has heard of your financial situation and is willing to lend you money to pay for school. I hope you would accept this offer, but I know that you won't knowing how stubborn you were as a kid._

_ Expect me to be at your school in two days in the early morning at 7'o clock sharp._

_Sincerely your cousin,_

_Kagome Higurashi-Taisho_'

'A cousin of William will be coming to school in two days' thought Dantalion as he was surprised that William even has a cousin.

Sytry and Isaac were now more confused as to why William and Dantalion were in shock because of one letter.

Sytry took the letter from a recovering Dantalion and read its contents with Isaac hovering over him to read as well.

After reading it, Sytry was in the same state like Dantalion a few minutes ago while Isaac, who was surprised, was happy for William. 'I didn't know that William had a cousin.'

William was now out of his shock and was now going over to Sytry to take the letter from him to read it as well.

After reading it, all he could think of was 'Kagome' 'two days' '7'o clock' and 'here'.

He thought back to past where everything was going well for him before his parents died.

**^Flashback^**

**William was a 7 year old boy who was very intelligent, always studying instead of playing like a normal kid. The only person who managed to change him was his cousin Kagome.**

**William was writing and talking about scientific discoveries until a young girl with shoulder length blue-tinted black hair with blue eyes the color of sapphire walked up to him.**

"**William, what are you doing?"**

"**I am writing all of the formulas on how gravity was discovered by Sir Isaac Newton."**

"**I know that you are smart and all, always studying but how about taking a break once in a while."**

"**I don't play since it won't do me any good."**

"**What are you talking about? Playing is what every kid does to have fun."**

**William gave a glare at that and Kagome returned that glare with her own. After a few minutes of glaring, Kagome started tugging a protesting William up by his arm and dragged him around to play.**

**A few hours later you could hear laughter from both children with "I am going to get you" and "You are too slow William".**

**^End of flashback^**

Looking back into the present, all William could say was "Kagome".


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha or Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist**

**A/N: I am making Kagome a year younger than William so that puts her at 14 years old**

Last time:

_Looking back into the present, all William could say was "Kagome"._

**Chapter 2**

Packing up her things to go visit her cousin, a young girl of fourteen with long, wavy knee length blue tinted black hair, blue eyes, lightly tan skin and C-cup breasts was remembering all the good times she had with her only cousin a long time ago. Finishing up, she went downstairs to the kitchen to say her goodbyes to her guardian who not only let her live with him, but also adopted her as his sister.

In the kitchen was a tall, slender man with silver hair down to his waist, pointy ears, a crescent moon upon his forehead, golden eyes, and two magenta strips on his cheeks drinking some coffee at the table. He looked up at the girl who entered and said, "Good morning Kagome" while taking a sip of his coffee.

The girl now known as Kagome smiled cheerfully and replied, "Good morning to you too Sesshomaru." She sat in a chair and waited for breakfast to arrive. She didn't have to wait long for the food to arrive and dug in once the food was placed in front of her. After finishing breakfast, Kagome took this moment to say her farewells.

"Sesshomaru, I would like to thank you for all those years that you have taken care of me and letting me visit my cousin whom I last saw six years ago at his parents funeral."

"Hn. No need to thank this Sesshomaru imouto," he monotonously replied.

"Even so, thank you aniki," Kagome replied happily.

After that conversation, Kagome went to go get her belongings from her room, but Sesshomaru told her that it was already in the carriage that was waiting on her. 'Even after all these years Sesshomaru always seems to be able to get things done before everyone else.'

Saying her last farewells to Sesshomaru and the servants, Kagome entered the carriage which started moving towards her destination.

Stratford School.

Staring outside the carriage window, she saw streets turn into dirt roads and buildings turn into plant life and trees.

**Meanwhile at Stratford School**

William was paniciking. He had to get ready for the arrival of his cousin. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect and nobody was to embarrass him in front of her but that was never going to happen if you count the people that is always with him. 'Preparations need to be done by the time Kagome gets here.' He thought. He looked down deep in thought that he didn't notice Issac talking to him, waving his hand in front of his face enthusiastically.

"William! Hey William! I didn't know that you have a cousin. Is your cousin a boy or a girl?"

William looked up startled and was about to tell Issac to not yell if it wasn't for Dantalion, who came up to him with a wide grin that scared him a little.

Dantalion still had that grin on his face and only said, "So is this cousin of yours hot or ugly?" which earned him a glare from William and a gasp from Issac.

_'Dantalion you bastard!'_

_'How could you say that Dantalion!'_

Sitri was also curious about William's cousin since William never talks about having any other family except for Kevin or his uncle. He looked at everyone and saw William steaming, Issac in shock, and Dantalion grinning...wait grinning. "What is going on here?" He asked.

The trio jumped and looked at him. Issac came out of his shock and decided to explain what happened to Sitri but William started to yell.

"Dantalion how could you?! Whether or not my cousin is hot or ugly doesn't concern you or anyone since I haven't seen her in six years." With that said, he started to walk away with letter in hand leaving them dumbfounded. Before going any further, he turned around with a serious face, "Please behave yourselves during my cousin's visit and make yourselves presentable."

With this information, Issac, Sitri and Dantalion now know that William's cousin is a girl who he hasn't seen her in six years. Being the only ones in the hallway since it was lunch time, they scurried to the dining hall in order to get some food before it was time to go back to class. What they didn't know was that there was a shadowy figure hiding behind a corner.

"It seems that bochan(sp?) will get to see ojou-chan again after so many years."


End file.
